


By My Side

by sin_stories (from_those_fandoms)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, but again only at the end, caregiver!hyungwon, caregiver!kihyun, caregiver!minhyuk, changkyun is a little, little!wonho, the other three appear at the end, this is mostly 93 line babying seok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_those_fandoms/pseuds/sin_stories
Summary: Hoseok gets scared easily. Everyone knows this. He hates the dark. He hates zombies. Most of all, he hates being alone.





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> This [video](https://twitter.com/Onehope_WH/status/1059073586353205250?s=19) made me feel so fucking sad because the baby was left alone like that and he got so scared,,, so I had to write something to try to make myself feel better and give him that good loving!!

Hoseok jerks at the sudden snap from his right. It takes him a split second to register that it’s part of the whole act. Not that it matters as he slips fully and whimpers, thumping his legs against the floor.

He has been teetering at the very edge of his headspace ever since he was brought to the front of the crowd and sat down. All the weird noises and scary people popping out from the semi-darkness surrounding him was enough for his poor heart to race. What made it ten times worse was that he was left alone.

Hoseok feels tears burning at the back of his eyes and dips his head, pulling the hood of the cloak given to him further down.

He repeatedly hits his shins with his palms, trying to dispel his fear and also as a way to reprimand himself for getting into this mess. Hoseok had told the rest that he could do this and that nobody needed to switch with him. How silly his brave front seems now, when he is actually in the middle of it all.

A zombie walks by. Way too close. Hoseok quickly grabs the ends of the cloak, bringing his legs closer to himself and pulling it over them. He curls up his body, trying his hardest to hide even more despite being in plain sight.

After a moment, Hoseok slowly peeks up with a hand pulling the cloak over his mask-covered face and meets the eyes of the zombie. He shrinks back and quickly looks away. It hobbles away as Hoseok tries to regain the breath that left his lungs a second ago.

It’s a few minutes later that someone else tries to scare him. Hoseok immediately ducks his head, avoiding eye contact, and coils tighter. He really should have let Woo hyungie do this when he offered. He really _really_ should have.

Hoseok shakes his head. No. He takes a deep breath. No, he can do this. He has to do this. He promised he could.

Hoseok untangles himself and stretches his legs. He fiddles with his pants, pushing and pulling it around his boots. Doing something to get rid of his nervous energy. He brings his legs up again and loosely curls his arms around them. He’ll wait until he gets the cue. He’ll be good.

Hoseok breathes in and out slowly. Pulling himself out of his headspace just as slow.

The fear doesn't totally disappear, but his mind is much more aware when hands grab him and pull.

* * *

The performance is over and they are being ushered away.

Hoseok takes off his glove and belt, toying with them.

Now that the adrenaline of needing to put on a good show has worn off, he feels everything bubble up again. His throat closes up.

There’s no time to seek out any member near him. He doesn't even notice the people in scary costumes or the flashes from phone cameras.

Everything is happening so fast and he finds himself seating in a van when he gets his bearing back. The scenery outside to his right rolls away.

_Oh._

_We’re moving_ , Hoseok realizes.

He blinks and turns away from the window at the call of his name. His eyes land on Minhyuk beside him and instantly spring with tears.

Minhyuk’s eyes widen and he reaches forward, placing a hand on Hoseok’s thigh and cupping his face with the other, “Hey, now, none of that. Hyung, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“D-da-daddy,” Hoseok chokes out on a sob. He lurches forward and clings to Minhyuk, burying his face in the other’s neck as he cries.

Minhyuk cradles him and pets his hair, a constant stream of soothing words and reassurances spill from his mouth. Telling him that he’s safe and that no zombies will get him, that he isn't alone and how all of them will shoo the scary monsters away. He sways gently the whole time until Hoseok calms down on his lap.

He brushes back black hair to kiss Hoseok on the forehead, “Do you feel better, Cupcake?”

Hoseok juts out his lower lip and sniffs, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes.

“Bun, how about we get you out of those clothes first, hm?”

Turning to the row in front of their’s, Hoseok sees that Kihyun is sitting facing them, resting his chin on his arms over what looks like Hoseok’s fluffy white hoodie draped over the back of his seat.

Hoseok gives him a small smile and goes to stand. The van jolts and Hoseok trips, but Kihyun’s hands grab his waist and stops him from falling on Minhyuk. Giggling weakly, Hoseok moves to the aisle between the seat columns with the help of the two.

He places his hands on top of the seats by his sides to maintain his balance. Feeling lips press against his right wrist, Hoseok whips his head and finds Hyungwon grinning up at him.

“We knew you’d be stubborn about doing the start, even if it’ll scare you into slipping. You’re lucky we made someone go home to get you something comfy to wear.” Hyungwon pats Hoseok’s hip, “Baby, what do you say?”

“T-thanks you,” Hoseok blushes and looks away to stare at his boots. He feels another soft kiss land on the back of his right hand and his lips curl slightly.

A hand suddenly appears from the left and yanks his jumpsuit’s zip down all the way.

“Daddy!” Hoseok gasps in surprise, eyes blown wide. His fingers squeeze the material of the backrests as he isn't able to move to cover himself up if he doesn't want to fall.

Standing sideways with one knee on his seat to balance himself, Minhyuk raises an eyebrow, “Don't you want to get out of this and into your fluffy hoodie, Bun?”

Hoseok blinks, “I- I, um.. I wa-wanth, I… uhh..”

Minhyuk chuckles at the baby’s attempt at forming words. He pushes the open jumpsuit off broad shoulders and lets them pool around thick arms, “Such a big boy needing help from so many people just to change,” he tuts as Kihyun and Hyungwon remove the sleeves from a fiercely blushing Hoseok, holding his upper arms so he doesn't fall.

Minhyuk sits himself down before Hoseok’s feet on the carpeted floor of the van and unties the laces of his boots. He tugs the bunched material of the jumpsuit down strong thighs. Lifting Hoseok’s right leg steady using his calf, Minhyuk pulls off the boot and pant leg with his other hand. He does the same with the other leg, so that Hoseok is left standing in nothing but his blue boxers and white socks.

Throwing the boots to the row of seats on his left, Minhyuk stands with a grace questionable for someone in a moving vehicle and folds the jumpsuit in his hands as best as he can, before placing it beside the boots.

Hoseok shivers slightly from the air conditioning in the van despite having been pulled down to sit between Kihyun’s legs and having said person cuddle him from behind. His feet are up on Hyungwon’s lap across the aisle, the other pulling his socks further up his legs to cover as much skin as possible.

“Oh! Woo hyungie, Kkung ands Joo Bee?” he blurts, finally noticing that they are the only ones in the van, with their in-the-know manager driving it.

“Well,” Hyungwon starts, “They went in the car that left before us. They’re probably sleeping now, Baby.”

“Raise your hands, Bun,” Kihyun prompts, pushing Hoseok’s elbows up.

Lifting his hands for Minhyuk to guide his [ hoodie](https://twitter.com/_Son_stella_/status/1057648135055405057) through them and down his body, Hoseok worries his lip.

He feels weird. He knows that he’ll be with the other three as soon as they reach home. However, his heart still squeezes.

“Th-they n-no here?” he stutters.

Minhyuk gives him a tentative smile, “No, Cupcake. But, you’ll be back with them soon enough,” he reassures, sitting back down and reaching over the back of Kihyun’s seat to pet the baby's hair.

Hoseok wants to see them.

Now.

He wants them all with him.

Together.

Hyungwon must have seen the distress clouding his face because he feels hands cup his cheeks. Hyungwon’s thumbs stroke under Hoseok’s eyes a few times before he leans forward to kiss his forehead.

“What’s up, Buttercup?”

Hoseok giggles softly at the silly phrase, fingers coming up to wrap around the wrists of the hands holding his face. He sighs and pouts, “Bun wanth evwybods,” he mutters, eyes begging Hyungwon to make it happen.

Hyungwon hums, “Is that all? Our baby bun wants everyone with him?”

Hoseok sits straighter and eagerly nods his head, fingers curling tight in anticipation at the tone of Hyungwon’s voice.

“Don't suggest things you can't accomplish, Won,” Kihyun shoots with a glare from over Hoseok’s shoulder, hugging the baby closer and slipping his hands under the hoodie to run them placatingly over smooth skin.

Hyungwon tsks, shaking his head, “Ye of little faith,” he says and reaches behind him for his small bag. Minhyuk snorts and gets Kihyun’s glare directed at him.

Hoseok has no idea what just happened. He slumps back against Kihyun’s chest and frowns. “No get?” he asks after a moment.

“Oh, Bun,” Minhyuk coos from where he has his head in his arms on top of their backrest, “Don’t listen to Ki, Cupcake, he’s a grumpy old man.”

Hoseok laughs and tips his head back to grin at the affronted face of the alleged grumpy old man. The jibe that was sure to have been fired from Kihyun’s open mouth gets halted by Hyungwon calling for their attention.

The three spin their heads towards Hyungwon. Hoseok squeals and shoots up when he sees the faces of Hyunwoo, Jooheon and Changkyun on the phone’s screen. He makes grabby hands at it, but Kihyun laces their fingers together and brings them down.

“You know we can't let you have tech when you’re this small, Bun,” Kihyun reminds, resting his chin on Hoseok’s shoulder.

Hoseok grumbles and kicks his legs that are still on Hyungwon’s thighs, his feet bouncing on them softly.

“Baby, we’ll turn off the call,” Minhyuk warns.

Hoseok freezes, “No, Daddy. Bun so sorry. Please no,” he whimpers, sinking further into Kihyun.

“Stop tormenting the poor thing,” Hyunwoo’s voice sounds from the device in Hyungwon’s hand. It’s clear that he’s the one holding the phone from the other end, with Jooheon’s head on his shoulder and Changkyun sitting on his lap.

“Hey, Bun,” Jooheon calls, followed by Changkyun’s scream of, “Small Bunny Bun!! Kkung say hihi!”

Hoseok lets out a happy shriek and wiggles in place, fingers clenching and unclenching around Kihyun’s. Minhyuk places a comforting hand to the top of his head as Hyungwon grins at him.

Hoseok giddily thinks that he’s the luckiest in the whole world. Having these six wonderful people by his side.


End file.
